The present invention relates to a bus connector and relates more particularly to a bus connector comprised of an upper shell, a base and a terminal unit, which has resistor chambers for holding resistors from the bus and a dust protective board to seal off dust from a bus main track and, in which the terminals of the terminal unit can be made in the same shape to facilitate the manufacturing process.
In an automation system, all the circuits from several apparatus which execute an operation are gathered to a bus main track to which a subsidiary track from a controlling unit is connected by a bus connector, and therefore, said controlling unit can simultaneously control said several apparatus to operate. However, the known structures of bus connectors are not satisfactory in use because they are commonly complicated in structure. In the known structures of bus connectors, each terminal is made in a different shape which makes installation difficult and simultaneously increase the manufacturing cost. Further, the conventional bus connectors do not have any means to seal off dust from the bus main track to which they are connected, nor any means for holding the resistors from the bus fastened therein.